


You Don't Have to Stay

by null02255



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Big angst, Cousin Incest, F/F, Fluff and Angst, birthday gift, not that big but still big
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/null02255/pseuds/null02255
Summary: Those hot summer days, cold winter nights, and everything they spent together, nothing ever felt better than a warm hug, no matter the weather.





	You Don't Have to Stay

Growing up, things were simple and fun enough, just go and play all day together, go to school and learn together, there wasn't anything that Callie and Marie didn't do together as they grew up. Though as they matured earlier in life than expected, Marie's parents were different suddenly... they weren't as kind to her as Callie's parents. 

"You're spending too much time with her."  
"What are you two even doing?"  
"You need to stop hanging out with."

All manner of words tossed out carelessly, some worse than that, some things worse than _just_ words. Actions to them spoke louder than any word could, and it left Marie unable to see Callie some days. She didn't understand, nor did she obey because she wanted to be around Callie's parents much more often now. So much more often. Dinners, parties, holidays... all good. All amazing. It was nice to be able to be hugged and loved... things her parents stopped doing as soon as she turned 10. She hated it, but it was... nice.

One night Callie and Marie were sharing a bed for the first time in years, it was a cool summer night and Marie could feel her heart pounding. She hated it, so much but she didn't know what to do about it... Callie chose. She cuddled up closer to Marie than she was comfortable with, or maybe just too comfortable with at this point, she was not sure... she rubbed at Callie's back with heavy reluctance. She didn't know why she was so close... they were hot all day. Callie didn't care... even as she kissed her cheek. She ignored it for now, or rather tried to with all her might, but that wasn't... working out quite as nicely as she thought. She wished Callie would stop. She'd need to ask her to stop, before she did something she'd regret. 

"Uh, Cal...~?" Marie began, watching her closely.  
"Yes...?" She asked as she rubbed at Marie's back, "What's wrong?"  
"Little close..." She said as she let Callie touch her... she liked it, a little too much... it was that time of year after all when they were supposed to be making babies, as well as when they got more aggressive.

That was all that was said that night... Callie didn't listen of course. She was bad at that... very bad at that. Marie waited and waited on Callie to go to sleep so she could go to the living room and sleep on the couch, but as time went on, Callie's touch gradually grew more intimate. She didn't know what to think about it, but she didn't stop her. That was their first night together... and the last one Marie allowed herself to have. She didn't like that she enjoyed it, it hurt to love it, it hurt to even think about it, but what hurt the most was how she wanted it to happen again. She knew Callie was willing, but she did not want to think about it. She wanted to stop feeling guilt about it and for a while, it did. 

Then came their first concert as the Squid Sisters, not as Callie and Marie for a talent show... 

It was all excitement, it was all nerves, it was all... great. It was the first time ever Marie could forget herself and be something else that she never really was before... a star. Adored by many, and they all enjoyed her. They loved her. The noise and the energy was like a tidal wave rushing through the stadium and it never seemed to end, the air was thick with the heat of the summer, the crowd, and by the end of it all the soft ringing in Marie's ears of a job well done. She felt heavy, tired, but satisfied... and excited all over again. She saw Callie in their dressing room after the show, and she was smiling and giggling. Marie didn't know what to do with herself, as she pinned her to the wall and gave her a kiss. She couldn't contain herself, but this was a long time coming. The years of suppressing herself, the years of wanting to love Callie as she always fantasized about... it all built up into a sweaty mess of nerves against the dressing room wall, and Callie did nothing but encourage Marie to keep going. To love her like that. 

She took a deep breath as this all wrapped up all too quickly and she rubbed the back of Marie's neck. She didn't think this was the start of things... things started a long time ago, they just finally went somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ What? She's a really good kisser.


End file.
